International Chaos
by CrimsonStainedDragon
Summary: New nations have appeared,and they brought a huge threat to the world.If the other nations can't find a way to help them,it might be the end of the world/universe!Will they be able to save them and themselves?What about Pangea?How does he fit in here?
1. New to the World

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Hetalia, though I wish I did.**

**Please read the first chapter and comment before deciding if you like it or not.**

**Summary: Hetalia meets Comatose. Since Comatose is not YET a real manga/anime/book I'll explain a little about it. A rag-tag group of friends who were separated after falling into a coma for 3 to 5 years. Only two of the six were never in a coma, seeing as how I thought it would be wrong to put babies in comas...do not comment on that last statement. Anyway, they eventually drove all the scientists away from the horrible labs they were sent to to be experimented on further. In this they represent the lands where the labs were. **

**Shorter summary: Basically I wanted to see how much hell could be raised by combining an origional plot-line with an anime. I chose Hetalia for the obvious reason...IT KICKS ASS!  
><span>Comatose countries:<span>  
>Coma :Mediterranean<br>Artica:the Artic/Artica(Yes, she renamed the Artic)  
>Alice:West Antartica<br>Allen:East Antartica  
>Twitch:Bermuda<br>Venom:Pacific  
>Terra:AtlanticAtlantis  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Broken beakers and test tubes lie strewn across countless tables, papers and folders covered the desks, spilling onto the floor. The faint glow of a computer monitor provided the only light in the dark room. A door creaked open, pale light slipping in as a tall man about thirty entered, head hanging and face covered by shaggy honey brown hair. Sapphire eyes scanned the desks as he walked to the monitor, stopping momentarily to pick up a dusty, worn, tattered folder. Sitting in the chair, he opened the folder. He stood in the picture with six children. An energetic looking girl with frosty blue hair and intellegent, icy eyes clinging to his long white coat. a raven haired child clung to his arm, blind eyes staring out at the camera in unawareness. On his shoulder, a tan boy with small dot tattoos going up one arm was clinging to his head. The oldest of them all, a girl with silver hair stood next to him, her curled horns, tail, and claws stood out the most. In her arms, she cradled two small infants, a red tipped blonde and an emerald tipped brunette. The man broke down, crying to himself...<em>

* * *

><p>"Yo! Anti! Which way did Medi go?" An frosty haired girl called to her white haired friend. The girl looked over at her loud friend, loud in both volume and appearence.<p>

"WHAT? WHY DO YOU CALL ME ANTI? DO YOU THINK I'M, LIKE ANTI-MATTER OR SOMETHING? I'M ANTARTICA!"

"Haha, you and Allen both. You two are so serious, your my total opposites so it's no suprise that you'd both be the ANTI-Artic! Now then Alice, where's Medi?"

"Look up, polar bear bitch." The snowy haired girl said, pointing to a teenager sitting in a curled up position like a gargoyle on the roof of a building.

"Whatever ya say, ya White Bitch of Narnia." The frosty haired girl replied playfully, looking up. "Hey! Medi! Ya know yer on some dudes house, don' cha?"

"Did some one say something?"The teen called Medi asked, tilting his head. The so called polar bear bitch glared at him and wrapped her hand around the familiar metal handle of "Mr. Pain", her frying pan, which was dangling from a red belt. It was one of her many weapons, along with her titanium sword, knives, crowbar, and switch blade.

"Coma, you know yer in trouble! Get yer arse down from there before I come up after ya!"

"I AM NOT COMING DOWN UNTIL I KNOW IT IS SAFE FROM YOU!" The Artic nation growled and put the frying pan in her mouth, climbing quickly up to the roof. Once there she lunged for Coma, frying pan in hand.

"COMA!" She shouted, tackling the other nation. Coma pushed the other nation off and got up, kicking Artic in the face. This, however, only pissed off the other. She lunged again, but as Coma sidestepped she swung her frying pan and hit him. Then, while he was dazed she tackled him and both nations rolled off the roof.

* * *

><p>America sat playing video games with Tony the alien when they heard a faint thump on the roof. The ashy blonde paused the game and muted the TV and listened carefully. Another, louder thump, followed by the sounds of struggle, then another thump. It was quiet for few seconds before a voice screamed what he thought was "coma". Light thuds, like some one running, and another thump. A thud and then some voices, mostly yelling. America decided to go investigate, incase some one needed the Hero's help.<p>

* * *

><p>"ARTICA! STOP IT! DO YOU WANT HIM TO BLEED TO DEATH?" Allen shrieked, refering to the bleeding Coma on the ground.<p>

"God it's just a bloody nose, he'll live." Artica huffed," After all, he did need punished for nearly exposing us." Twitch and Terra started tugging frantically at Artica's shirt. When she looked at the twins they pointed towards the house. The group looked up, noticing the ashy blonde haired male staring at them in complete and utter shock.

"W-what the hell?" America muttered to himself.

"Uh...this isn't what it looks like?" Artica tried, knowing that it must've looked bad to America, with her sitting on Coma's chest with a bloody frying pan in one hand, two five year olds clinging to her arm, and three others just standing around.

"Then what is it?" Before I could answer the twins introduced us all.

"I'm Atwantis, and dat's my brother Bermuda. Dat's West Antartica, Pacific, East Antartica, Me-" Twitch inturrupted in his usual way,screaming in excitement.

"DAT BE MEDITERRANEAN! AND DAT'S ARTICA! WE BE NEW NATIONS!" The excitable boy had an insanly huge grin on his face. Blue eyes full of happiness at meeting some one new that he liked, sort of. By then Artica and Coma had stood up while Alice tried to calm Twitch down.

"Okay...It's nice to meet you all, I'm America. So your the new countries I've heard of. The ones who threatened to start a war against the world if you weren't acknowledged as countries, and you even promised we wouldn't be able to win." The group exchanged glances.

"We never said any of that. In fact, we were suprised when we heard we were finally countries." Alice said. An akward silence fell between the countries before Artica spoke.

"Well it was nice meeting you, America...You wouldn't happen to have that note, would you?" The blonde nodded, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a piece of paper. Artica took it and studied it, paling. She put the paper in her pocket and walking away, the others following close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Again please comment and critisize. This is my first Hetalia fan fic so don't be too judgemental.<strong>

**If you have any pairing ideas please share them, like oc x oc, oc x canon, canon xcanon.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Meeting England

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Hetalia, though I wish I did.**

**Comatose countries:  
>Coma :Mediterranean<br>Artica:the Artic/Artica(Yes, she renamed the Artic)  
>Alice:West Antartica<br>Allen:East Antartica  
>Twitch:Bermuda<br>Venom:Pacific  
>Terra:AtlanticAtlantis  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The new countries sat huddled in a tight group in a park near a pond, discussing something thier Artican friend had discovered. Although no one seemed to want to believe it, it had to be true. "I swear it's true, he really is Gaia! He IS Earth! That explains how he knew Alice and everything else!"<p>

"I wonder how many times he had to change his name." Allen wondered aloud. He clutched his pet penguin, named Pip, to his chest uncertainly and childishly.

"Oh! That's easy! He-"

PZZZT!

Coma stopped talking and screamed,"AGAIN!" He was now covered in electric, flying catfish. "WILL YOU GET OFF ME!" He ran straight for the pond and belly-flopped into it. All the fish immediately swam away. As he walked back to the group he turned and glared at the large mass of fish in the water that were staring at him, getting ready for another electrified swarm of electrified, flying fish. "NO! STAY FISHY! STAY FISHY!" Alice coughed, getting his attention, and pointed at a guy staring at Coma.

"What the hell?" Asked a guy with blonde hair and freakishly large eyebrows, who Twitch was laughing at and calling "Catapillar brow". Coma made an angry face, annoyed with the man who was staring.

"WHAT? YOU NEVER SAW A SWARM OF ELECTRIFIED FLYING FISH ATTACK SOMEBODY? GOD!" He roared, clutching his black ringleted hair.

"Um...Medi? I think this guy's a normal..." Artica whispered. Coma blinked, staring at England with his blind eyes. He tilted his head, walking towards England. He put his hands on either side of England's face. His brow screwed in confusion.

"W-WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU GIT?" England yelled.

"Mapping out your facial construction. I'll be able to... Stay very Still." Coma said, removing his hands from England's face. But before England could ask what he was doing, A large tree branch slammed into the side of his face.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" England yelled recovering from the unexpected hit. Twitch and Terra were rolling on the ground laughing like, dare I say it? Russia, they were laughing like Russia. A vein appeared on Artica's forehead as she grabbed her frying pan.

"You have caterpillars on your face! FREAKING HUGE, BLOODY CATEPILLARS ON YOUR FACE YOU BRITISH GIT!Vous avez chenilles sanglante sur votre visage paniquer!" Coma shouted. He had just used his first language in the world: French. He spoke perfect French, amazing American, and horrifyingly good Russian.

"Medi! You moron! FRYING PAN!" Artica yelled as she slammed the frying pan down on his head. "STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!" Coma covered his head in defense, trying to block as many hits as possible.

"Прости!" He yelled, trying to get Artica to stop. Artica finally stopped, hoping Coma got the message, and replaced her frying pan before facing the younger of the twins.

"Bermy! What the hell are you doing! I said no explosives!" Twitch sat happily sprinkling a grayish powder over a ball of tree sap with a dry grass wick. Before anyone could take the bomb away from Twitch, Coma lit the fuse.

"THROW IT, BERMY!" He yelled, laughing like a mad man. Artica grinned broadly, waving her arms around in the air.

"Throw it here Bermy! I gots an idea! Toss it to me!" She yelled, a manical grin on her face. England stared in horror at the group.

"YOU MORONS ARE GOING TO KILL YOURSELVES!" He exclaimed, his eyes wide in confusion.

"And~?" Coma said, laughing with an insane grin. Artica laughed as Twitch threw the bomb to her. She caught it and glanced at England, a motion everyone else understood.

"GO LONG WHITE BITCH, UH, I MEAN, ANTI!" She yelled throughing the bomb to Alice.

"GOTCHA!" Alice called back, jumping up and curling up around it. When she landed, she looked at Allen.

"EAST! OVER TO THE CENTER, TWENTY FEET BACK!" Alice yelled, pitching the bomb. Allen shot right after it, catching it and rolling on the ground. Somehow the wick was still burning.

"ATLAS! " Allen yelled, throwing the bomb to Terra, who caught it laughing. England watched in horror as they played their game, so very similar to Russian roulette.

"S-STOP THAT! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELVES?" England called, hoping they might figure out how dangerous it is to throw a bomb around.

"MEDI!" Terra called. Coma caught it, his smirk growing. The wick was almost gone.

"CATERPILLAR BROWS~~!" Coma shouted pitching the bomb at England. As a reflex England caught it, then dropped it and ran once he realized what had happened. He only got a couple feet away before it exploded, knocking him to the ground as cheers erupted from the new nations. Twitch was jumping up and down in glee, while the others cheered and laughed, all with proud looks on their faces. Coma walked over to England and held out a hand.

"Good game. Need some help, caterpillar brows?" He said, grinning. Artica joined Coma and offered her hand. When England didn't respond they grabbed his arms and pulled him to his feet. Artica gave him a friendly smile, nudging him playfully.

"Your slow, ya know that?" She asked before walking back to her friends. England stared in confusion at the group.

"Oh, sorry. You must be confused. Well, it seems you were smart enough to drop the bomb. If you can get at least far away enough as to NOT get blown to smitherines, then you earn our respect. Way to go!" Coma explained, slapping him on the back. Alice smiled at England.

"See, that wasn't so bad!" Venom said, clapping his hands.

"Yeah, you could be an unrecognizable lump of human remains right now, but yer not!" Artica added helpfully. Twitch, who was excited from the bomb was grinning madly.

"Let's do dat again!" He yelled, clapping his hands. This only seemed to confuse England even more.

"You gits are nuts." England mumbled. Coma just rolled his blind eyes at the mumbling man.

"Whatever, Dude." He said, smirking. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Uh...Medi? Yer facing a tree dude..." Artica pointed out, laughing akwardly at the common occurance.

"He's blind? How did that happen? Was he born like that?" England asked.

"A-AHH! NYET! BUT I CAN ASSIRE YOU IT DIDN'T HAPPEN DUE TO SOME FREAKY LAB INCIDENT IN WHICH WE WERE ALL EXPERIMANETED O-" Coma started doing his usual rant. Artica sighed and grabbed her frying pan.

"FRYING PAN!" Artica yelled, slamming it into Coma's head, repeatedly. England blanched at the sight.

"Is that normal?" He asked the rest of the group, who were sweatdropping.

"Yeah..." Venom replied.

"Yeah! Arty owned Medi's ass!" Twitch said.

"Twitch, I thought I told you not to use that word." Artica said, scolding the boy. Coma lay in a bloody heap on the ground.

"D-Dammit you damn bitch..." Coma muttered. Artica turned to glare at him, a slightly unsettling smile spreading across her face as she titlted her head at her friend. The temperature seemed to drop as she replaced her frying pan and reached for her katana. Even though the sun was uncovered by the clouds, the light dimmed extremely.

"What was that Medi? What did you say to me?" She asked drawing her katana. Coma could sense the sudden cold and tried to move. England stared in horror at them.

'S-she must know black magic!' England thought, stepping backwards. Alice had grabbed onto Artica with Allen and they were tring to pull her back.

"Apologize for talking down on me!"Artica said, struggling against her friends. Her playful, blue eyes had turned a sickening blood red as her grin widened, a bit of unstability and insanity seeping through as shethrew her friends off.

"Arty!"Terra called, while Twitch shrieked his older sisters name. The fear in their voices froze her and she hesitated. Coma did what he did best: He yelled. No, not yelled, Shrieked like a banshee.

"GOMENSAI!" He shrieked, curling up into a ball. He was crying in fear that she'd hurt everyone around them. England stared at him then at everyone else.

The twins grabbed onto Artica's arms, Twitch letting go only to prie the blade from his sisters hand. After a moment the world was bright around them again and the Artic nation was calm, the red slowly fading from her eyes. Coma didn't uncurl himself from his position on the ground. England got a closer look at his face and stared in shock. Upon a second glance, the wavy hair that reached his shoulders, the same facial construction...

'H-he looks like france...' England thought in shock. Artica walked over and put her arms around Coma, smiling her normal, gental, motherly smile. She petted his hair, hoping he would feel better.

"I'm so sorry Medi. She just slipped out...You know I would never purposely hurt you or let her hurt you...It's just been so hard since we gained independence and I supressed her for to long..." Artica said, whispering the last part. Coma, acting like the 5 year old he used to be, nuzzled closer to her. He was still sniffling alittle bit. Alice smiled at them both before she felt a hand snake around her waist. She stabbed Venom in the hand with her knife.

"Don't get any Ideas, Pacific." she growled as Allen nuzzled up to her. Twitch and Terra went over to Artica and Coma to make sure they were fine before twitch looked at Venom and muttered 'Bastard' under his breath. Venom's face twitched.

"I-I AM NOT YOU LITTLE RAT BIRD! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME, THE GREAT PACIFIC, A BASTARD!" He said, pointing at him accusingly. He hit the ground as Coma threw himself at him. He had his face close to Venom's and his head was tilted in a sadistic fashion.

"If you don't shut up, Pacific, I'll be more than happy to rip out your layrnx and then mutilate your body." He threatened, earning a horrified look from Venom.

"CAN I HELP?" Twitch shouted happily, even though he knew what was going on.

"Just like me..."Artica said, smiling more at the common scene. Death threats and attempted murder was thier 'I love you', because those things were all they knew. Artica always wondered how normal people let others know they were loved. England cleared his throat, trying to gain Artica's attention.

"Is that normal?" he asked. Artica nodded, still smiling.

"That's how we say 'I love you'." She giggled as Twitch pounced on Coma's back, demanding a ride while laughing. "It's...more fun." Now Terra was threatening Venom, but with a playful smile as she smacked him. England watched them as they seemed so happy together. He watched as Coma stood up and kicked Venom in the side, making Venom laugh harder than he was now. A small smile was on his face.

"So you guys are like family. You seem to trust each other more than anything in the world." England said, looking over at the blue haired girl next to him. Artica nodded.

"They're the ONLY people I trust in the whole world. We've been through alot together, and I would give my life for them, but also avoid death." She smiled kindly at England, hoping she didn't sound crazy."The twins are my pride and joy, the others are my closest friends. That's why I'd give anything for them. You know, their the special people in my life. Do you have a special person?"

"M-my friend America." England muttered. He watched as Coma jumped up into the highest tree branch of an oak tree with Twitch on his back. England's mouth practically hit the the ground at the sight. Sure, he'd seen Sealand jumped that high, but NEVER with a child on his back. England stared in amazement at how he could stand on the thinnest part of the branch without falling.

Twitch's laughter was music to Artica. Many would say that, even for a child, he laughed to much. "He's so happy...but I guess after everything, he has every right to make up for lost time. And yeah, Medi can jump high." She added, noticing England's look. England looked at Artica in confusion.

"What do you mean "To make up for lost time"?" he asked kindly but curiously. Coma was listening to them talk but pretending he had no clue what was going on underneath the tree. Artica realized her mistake, but kept her composure.

"We were very poor, I worked three jobs and barely got the money to take care of us. No one would play with the twins, because their parents didn't like the looks of them. They were always so sad. One day I was told that I had a rich uncle who'd commited suicide and left me his inheritance." England looked at her in a state of intrest. Coma wanted to jump down and beat him to death. He jumped down and landed on his back. England thought he'd landed on Twitch but he noticed how Coma had Twitch pressed against his chest in a protective manner. A small amount of blood began to stain Coma's shirt and a stick stuck straight through his side.

"Again? Artica asked walking over to Coma as Twitch got up. She bandaged the wound with gauze that she kept in a small first aid kit, while scolding Coma for his stupidity. Once she was done she asked,"You guys wanna leave?" England stared.

'H-how on earth did something as frail as a twig go straight through that kid's side?' He thought in shock.

"Can we please leave? We'll be late for the meeting." Coma said.

"Sure,"Artica said, helping Coma off the ground and gathering the rest of the gang. Coma stared at England.

"Aren't you going to the world meeting as well?" Coma asked, raising an eyebrow at England.

"Yes, I am and you're talking to a tree." England said.

* * *

><p><strong>Again please comment and critisize. This is my first Hetalia fan fic so don't be too judgemental.<strong>

**If you have any pairing ideas please share them, like oc x oc, oc x canon, canon xcanon.**

**Thanks!**


	3. Allen's Dark Side, Terra Snaps

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Hetalia, though I wish I did.**

**Comatose** countries:  
>Coma<strong> :Mediterranean<br>Artica:the Artic/Artica(Yes, she renamed the Artic)  
>Alice:West Antartica<br>Allen:East Antartica  
>Twitch:Bermuda<br>Venom:Pacific  
>Terra:AtlanticAtlantis  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"God, why can't we skip the meeting?" Twitch asked, a grin on his face and a bounce in his step. "I mean, Medi's hurt, so it might not be that good of an idea..."<p>

Artica smiled at him,"Now, I know you don't want to go. Hell I don't want to either! You know what? I'm with you on this." Artica walked at the front of the group, next to Coma, and was flanked by the twins and Venom to the left and the Antartic nations to her right. England looked at the new nations in confusion.

'Maybe that git America will know them.' he thought. Coma stopped walking when someone walked by, his hand brushing Coma's. Alice and Venom became protective of Allen when they saw Coma tense.

"Artica..." Coma whined, tugging her sleeve and looking at the man in the lab coat. The man stopped in front of them, his shaggy, dark brown hair partcially covering his ocean blue eyes. A smile spread across his face as he stared at the group, amusment in his eyes when Artica gestured for everyone to stand behind her. She let out an inhumane growl, eyes momentarily flashing red. The man walked on, ankle length lab coat billowing around the purple suit he wore. Artica watched as he disappeared into the crowd. England stared at them blankly. Alice was clutching her son to her side and Venom's toxic eyes were glaring where the man disappeared to.

"M-mom... who was that?" Allen whimpered. Alice looked at him then looked at Artica and Coma.

"No one in particular." She lied, putting on a smile. She patted the top of her sons hooded head, for he never really showed his face. Venom gawked at his wife in the fact she had just lied about something important.

"Can we get going please. We'll be late." England said. It was obvious to him that these new nations were hiding something, something very important, but he was sure that they wouldn't tell him willingly. Artica's smile returned as she lead the group forward, stopping when she heard a ringing. Sighing, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked it.

"Alpha Dragon speaking...OH! Amaroq?...Yeah...Yeah...wait, right now? We're on our way to the meeting right now! Why didn't you call earlier?...Fine, since I really don't have a choice...Bye." She hung up and started tapping her foot. Alice looked at Artica in confusion.

"What is it, Artica? It doesn't have to do with... him, does it?" Alice asked, picking up Allen. She pushed a wisp of Allen's long, silver hair back into the hood of his jacket. Venom and Coma, who pratically hate each other, both looked at her. artica smiled reassuringly.

"Na, but we're getting a few...dropoffs...Kip is coming along with Inara, Igneous, Venom's snake, Fyula and our other 'friends'." Artica said. At this apparently good news the twins shrieked in glee and started pestering Artica. A sigh of relief escaped both Alice and Venom.

"Ahem. Can we PLEASE continue our way to the meeting?" England huffed, slightly annoyed. Artica glanced at him, before replying.

"Sure, in 3...2...1..." Suddenly a two small wolves fell from the sky, a red one and a black one. They were soon followed by a small blue dragon that was covered in a flowing mane of white. Allen watched them with, what England guessed was, amazement. He clapped his gloved hands.

"DOGGIES!" Allen exclamied, his mother smiling at her son.

"Wolves, sweetie. They're wolves." Alice said, grinning. Venom picked up a large, horned snake that was slithering towards him. Coma fell onto the gorund as a giant fish with bird wings landed on his back. Allen held onto his penguin, which had been handed to him by his dad.

"YAY~! NOW DA WHOLE GROUPS HERE!" Twitch exclaimed happily skipping away, trailed by the happy little black wolf named Kip. Igneous, Terra's wolf, followed them as Terra joined in. Artica happily petted her little dragon Inara, which made a strange, _k__yuuu_sound and curled around her masters neck. Coma strapped Fyula to his back, allowing the fish to rest her head on his. Alice smiled as a barach badhi, named Ka, seated itself on her shoulder. Venom grinned as Tanash coiled around his neck lovingly. Allen held Pip close to his chest and resting his head on the penguin.

"Now we can go." Coma said, smiling at England. England just stared at them like they were all insane. These animals fell out of the sky and they apparently know them? He couldn't help wonder what was wrong with these nations.

"Hey! Don't fall behind! Your the one who was complainin' about being late!."Artica called over her shoulder the the Englishman. She motioned for him to hurry before catching up with the rest of her family. England ran to catch up to them all. He started to walk next to Alice, Venom, and Allen. He noticed how Venom had strange dot tattoos going up one arm while Alice had unusually pale skin and a hat with little curled horns. Allen was the only one he couldn't see the face or anything of for that matter. He looked at Coma and Artica. Artica had that strange blue hair and Coma looked just like France. Then there was the twins. Twitch had flame colored hair while Terra had earthen colored hair.

'What is wrong with these people?' he thought, confused.

"Hey mister, what are you thinking?" Allen asked, looking at England. He could see a flash of a deep red from under the hood. England shivered alittle, he wasn't sure why though.

"N-nothing much..." He muttered, hoping the kid didn't notice his curiousity. They couldn't be that special, right? They were nations, just like him, but he couldn't shake the feeling he got since meeting them for the first time. They seemed civilized, but then they all shared that wild look in their eyes, and the group seemed to function like a wolf pack. He wasn't sure exactly, but it seemed like Artica was alpha, and the others were beta. He wasn't sure who the outcast was though...if he was right of course.

"You seem curious. Curious about us and how we function as a group. And who's the outcast of us all. I'm right, aren't I mister?" Allen asked, this time the bloody red of his eyes gleaming through the shadows that hid his face. Venom and Alice stared at they're son in shock at how he was staring at England. "I'm right, I can tell." England fidgeted, unsure as to how he should answer!

"INARA!" Artica yelled as the little dragon leapt off her shoulders and landing on the ground."What are you doing?" Inara had somehow just realized that England was there and was now climbing up his leg, up to his chest, and finally to his head. She hung upside down and stared at him curiously. A giggle escaped Allen, who put a hand up to his cloth covered mouth.

"Inara's curious about you. She knows you're not one of us but we trust you. She trusts you as well." He giggled, trying to the sadism from his voice. Coma stared at him in curiousity.

"Artica, something's different about Allen. It's like he's changed somehow." Coma whispered. Allen's gaze snapped to Coma, his blood red iris's glinting at him. Artica tilted her head, the red taking over her normally blue-ish eyes.

"What's wrong with him Coma? You know what happens when we meet **him** so don't act so suprised, besides if it gets any worse, I'll use on him. It always works...always." The red disappeared."Oh looky! We're here! Inara!" The little dragon returned to her master and kyuu'd again, resuming her previous spot. The twins and their wolves ran circles around the group in pure excitement. England had paled considerably. In no time, the group was at the designated building for the meeting. They had gotten there in time to see Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine.

"Privet, England." Russia said, greeting the other nation. Twitch stopped and stared at the new people for a moment, then looked at England, then back at Russia and company.

"WHO'S YER FRIENDS CATEPILLAR BROWS?" He questioned loudly, while Kip wander up to them to make sure they were safe to be around( A.K.A. Making sure they aren't whitecoats) and nodding. England sweatdropped at the loud boy's comment. He didn't personally consider the Russian a friend, even though he didn't mind his chose that moment to speak.

"So you're other countries? I'm pleased to meet you, I'm Artic or Artica, representative of the North Pole." She said, smiling at them. Inara was sizing up the distance between her master and the new people, deciding she could make it with out flying she jumped, grabbing hold of Russia's jacket and climbing up to his shoulder, picking at his hair and scarf with delicate claws before climbing onto his head and staring at him. Inara repeated this process with Ukraine and Belarus.

"I'm Bermuda!" Twitch exclaimed, the grin still plastered to his face. "And that's my sister, Atlantis!"

"I'm Mediterranean. This is West Antartica, Pacific, and their son, East Antartica." Com said, a small smile on his face.

"Hello." Alice said.

"Nice to meet you." Venom grumbled.

"Здравствуйте, мистер России. Очень приятно." Allen said, his voice taking on a normal-ish edge.

"Privet to all of you." Russia said, astonished that the small boy spoke fluent Russian. Everyone was quiet for a moment before Artica spoke.

"W-well, I guess we should go in..." Artica said, nervously. She wondered how many others would be there, since she was never good at talking to others outside of her family and/or nation. She tried to hide her nervousness, straitening up and walking inside, followed by the others. Inara leapt back onto Artica's shoulders as she passed. Alice set Allen down and held his hand, keeping Ka balanced on her shoulder. They started to walk towards the front doors of the building but Allen stopped abruptly.

"By the way Mister Russia, courtesy of you meeting us you will be late for the meeting by about three minutes and 37 seconds and will most likely get nagged by America. Then you'll run screaming from the room because mommy's barach badhi will slither over to you and climb up your leg." he said, starting to walk again, dragging his shocked parents along with him.

"HAHAHA! THAT'S GONNA BE AWESOME! BUT NOT MORE AWESOME THAN ME CAUSE I'M THE COOLEST PERSON IN THE WORLD!" At Twitch's outburst England couldn't help but think that he was like another America.

Artica smiled as she made her way ahead of everyone. Inara, who was extremely interested in the place, leapt of her master's shoulder and ran down the hall. Artica followed her, determined not to lose the little dragon and followed her with cries of,"Inara! Inara, wait!" Allen walked into the meeting room with everyone else but Artica. There were a few open seats near the end of the table. Allen sat down next to Canada, who looked at him in confusion.

Twitch took a seat next to Russia and smiled, not sure what else to do around other people (NORMALS!). He wondered if he would make some friends during the meeting or not. Russia, on the other hand was a little creeped out by the kid, with good reason. For one the boy didn't seem afraid of him, like the other nations. He also smiled alot, or so Russia thought, since his expression never changed from that happy look. The strangest thing was that it felt like there was a dark aura around him. Russia wondered if he should worry about him.

Meanwhile, Terra took the other open seat next to Canada, saying,"Arty can sit here with me." Alice sat down next to Allen, who had moved his hands to begin working with the large cloth that covered his mouth. He pulled it down, revealing large scars that looked like they were from stitches. Venom sat next to Alice, between an irritated Coma who was sitting beside Cuba. His attention was turned to Allen when he relized that Alice was trying to stop him from doing something. She stopped once he heard a rustle come from where Allen was sitting and saw that he'd taken off the hood. Canada stared at how heavily scarred Allen's face was. A large, clawish scar went straight through one eye, there were scars from knives, bullets, and stitches. Alice seemed saddened by seeing her son's battle scarred face, and the same feeling went through Venom. They were both there when those scars were just injuries, but now the scars were just painful memories.

"OH HELL NO!" Artica's voice rang out from the hall and suddenly the door burst open. Inara ran in followed by Artica. The dragon jumped onto the table and Artica dove for her. Inara jumped out of the way at the last second, and Artica slammed into the table. Everyone blinked as Artica collided with America, her lips touching his. France chuckled at the scene, earning a glare from Coma who'd stood up.

"Artica! Are you okay!" Coma whined, pulling her infront of him. Artica's whole face was turning red as she began to realize what just happened. She ducked her head for a moment before running off, tripping over another chair on her way out. As for America, he never got the chance to say anything before the incident and was as red, if not redder than Artica. He just stayed there in shock, trying to understand what had happened. Coma stared at where she had been standing before glaring at America and Running after Artica yelling for her to stop. A sadistic giggle met the air.

"My my, Medi never really seems to know when he's not supposed to bother the female population, let alone cousin Artica." Allen giggled, his hood back on. Alice stared at Allen again for the 80th time that day. Terra leaned across Canada and grabbed Allen's jacket, glaring at him with the fiercest eyes you'll ever see on a five year old girl. Full of anger Terra lifted Allen from his seat.

"Now listen here and listen good **_Allen_ Walker,** I don't give a shit as to where this f***ing sadistic attitude is coming from, but you're going to wipe that smug, smart-ass look of your face and get rid of the cockiness in your voice right now or so help me, I will RIP your F***ING heart out and SHOVE IT down your DAMN throat along with your eyes so you can see me TEAR your throat out!" Terra hissed, eye turning black and practically suffocating poor Canada."Do we understand each other?" Allen's sadistic personality seemed to disappear and he gave Terra doe eyes.

"Terra! Why are you pulling me across the table! It huuuurrrtts!" He whined, back to normal. Terra also returned to normal, a smile across her angelic face. She set Allen down again.

"I'm sorry Allen, I don't even know why I did that." Terra explained, not noticing the Canadian between them gasping for breath. Allen pulled the cloth that wasn't covering the rest of his face back up, only the dangerous blood red of his eyes shone through the shadows. Terra seemed convinced that her friend was fine, but she kept watching him to be sure. The rest of the meeting was pretty uneventful, except a few fights and a loud German telling everyone to shut up. Artica and Coma returned near the end of the meeting as well. Alice was making sure that Allen was still bundled up and that only his glinting eyes were visible.

"Arty, Medi! You missed it! There's a crazy german guy that kept yelling at everyone to shut up and pay attention!" Allen said, clutching Pip. Artica smiled.

"Really? Hehe...sounds like I missed out! Did you kids all have fun?" She asked. Her troublesome blue dragon leapt from the table and landed on her master's shoulder, as if nothing happened earlier.

"You bet!" Twitch said happily.

"Yup!"Terra agreed.

"Da." Allen said.

"Speak enlish, monkey boy!" Coma said, rubbing his head. A few of the other nations looked towards the newer ones, some staring, others shaking their heads. Artica leaned towards Alice.

"I felt a dark aura earlier...W-who was it?" She asked slightly concerned. Alice sighed, trying not to believe the words that she was going to say next.

"Allen. He seems to have something unusual in him. He's much more abnormal than I first thought, what with having me and Venom as parents. I think things are going to get messy soon if he can't control what's going on." Alice explained, looking at her young son.

"You know I don't mean Allen...There was another...who sat closest to Allen...It was after I left, tell me what happened exactly..." Artica whispered, eyeing the other nations as they left. Alice didn't want to tell Artica, knowing it might make her wonder how the hell it happened.

"Terra. Allen was being sadistic and Terra must've been pissed." Alice said, looking at the two children that were sitting on the floor and talking. Artica sighed, shaking her head.

"I knew this was going to happen some time." Artica sighed.

"Wow, you are taking this really well." Alice said, shocked.

"We're around people, wait till we get back to our rooms." Artica said. Alice paled considerably at the way she was being blunt in public.

* * *

><p><strong>Again please comment and critisize. This is my first Hetalia fan fic so don't be too judgemental.<strong>

**If you have any pairing ideas please share them, like oc x oc, oc x canon, canon xcanon.**

**Thanks!**

**TRANSLATION:**

**Здравствуйте, мистер России. Очень приятно- Hello, Mister Russia, Nice to meet you.**


	4. Ice Cream and Enemies?

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Hetalia, though I wish I did.**

**Comatose** countries:  
>Coma<strong> :Mediterranean<br>Artica:the Artic/Artica(Yes, she renamed the Artic)  
>Alice:West Antartica<br>Allen:East Antartica  
>Twitch:Bermuda<br>Venom:Pacific  
>Terra:AtlanticAtlantis  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Back in their hotel suite, Artica was slamming her head off of a table, crying. She had already trashed her room by throwing vases, smashing tables, and some how flipping her bed. The bathroom was also in ruins, the toilet had been smashed and the sink ripped out of the wall and water was spewing everywhere. She had also torn open a few pillows and, to the horror of the others, started eating the stuffing. "Gahhhhhhh!" She yelled as she broke the table. Alice was trying desperately to calm her down.<p>

"A-Artica! These are normals items! They break quite easily when bashed or slammed the wrong way!" She cried in a desperate attempt to get her to stop. "And please stop eating the pillow stuffing! You're scaring the twins and Allen!" Artica slowly started to calm down, although she was still sniffling a little she put a smile back on her face.

"Sorry..." She said, wiping her eyes on her sleeves. "I'll fix it..." She started to mutter a steady stream of animalistic sounds while making a waving motion with her arm. Instantly everything began to fix itself and in a few minutes everything returned to normal. She repeated this process until everything returned to normal and said,"Want to go get some ice cream?"

"Sure." Alice said, grabbing Allen in her arms. "What do you say, Allen? Wanna get some ice cream?"

"Uh huh!" Allen said happily.

"Yay! Icey cream!" Twitch said happily as he and Terra both held their arms out, wanting to be carried. Artica smiled and picked them both up, shifting slightly to get used to the weight.

"Alright then, let's go." She lead the way out the door and down to the road. Once outside, she asked,"Where should we go for ice cream?"

"What places is there?" Twitch asked innocently. Alice shrugged.

"I guess we'll just have to find one." She said, smiling as she rubbed Twitch's head.

"Yay! When we find one I want chocolate!" Twitch exclaimed.

"I want vanilla!" Terra said. Twitch made a disgusted face.

"Blah! Disgusting! How're we related?"

"We just are!"

"Do you think they'll have mint?" Allen asked, smiling at the twins.

"Yeah!" The twins yelled at the same time.

"Jinx!"Simultaneous.

"Double jinx!"Simultaneous.

"Triple jinx!"Simultaneous.

"Infinate Jinx!"Simultaneous.

"Alright you two knock it off..." Artica said, rustling their hair.

"Would you like me to put your hair up, Artica?" Alice said, grabbing her hat. She slipped it onto her head without much difficulty.

"Why? I like it down, especially while hunting. If you give me one good reason...good in my sense of the word...then you can put it up." Artica said crossing her arms. Alice leaned over to Artica and stared her straight in the eyes.

"A disguise! In case we run into Ter~!" Alice sang, grinning.

"I'd rather he recognize me so I can kick his scrawny white ass." Artica muttered.

"Why's Arty talkin' like a gangster? " Twitch asked innocently. Alice patted his head.

"No reason. Just stress." She said smiling.

"I still need a reason~!" Artica sang, making a face at Alice.

"Cause what if America sees you? He might wanna kiss you again!" Alice teased. Although she instently tirned red, she held her ground.

"T-that won't happen again! I-Inara would attack him...right Inara?" Artica asked hurriedly. Inara just tilted her head slightly to the side as they entered a small ice cream shop and found a table.

_"Kyuu?"_

_"_NO! I DID NOT LIKE KISSING AMERICA!"

_"Kyuu?"_

"Yes I'm sure, now don't make me start singing insane Arty's song."

_"Ch-ch-chi?" _Artica nodded._"KYUU!"_

"Yes, I would."

_"Kyuu..."_

"If you no likey, you no tease me." A large knife slammed into the table, making everyone jump and stare at Coma, who was glaring at the knife.

"If that American tries anything to Artica, I'll kill him..." He murmured, grinning to himself.

"Why you being so protective? Arty can take care of herself. She's the one who freed us after all." Twitch said, confused. He ran his hand along the blade thoughtfully."Oh! I'm almost done with the MD. It's one of those evolving weapons, it also can scan any weapon that wasn't programmed into the system an copy it. It also changes to be the highest tech weapon and to suit the holders strength and mind!"A proud looked crossed his face.

"That's great Twitch, but try not to talk about this stuff in public, 'kay?" Artica asked sweetly.

" 'Kay! I want chocolate ice cream!" Twitch said. Coma stood up and smiled.

"Hey, I wanted to show you guys something cool. I got these things called colored contacts and they make it look like I'm not blind!" He said, holding out the small case.

"Awesome! Hey...can ya get me a few? Some of the guys up at Alpha want to travel, but they're really worried because their eyes are different." Artica asked.

"I like my eyes..." Terra said refering to the glowing emerald shade of her eyes. Coma nodded, pulling out some more cases. He held a case in his hands and grinned.

"I like these ones the best. The guy at the store said that they were rainbow colored. I wonder what a rainbow looks like..." Coma said happily.

"Well if you like it that's great! Huh? Is that Ter?"Artica asked, perking up at the person on the other side of the window. Coma had put in the contacts with some help from Alice and turned to stare blankly at where Artica was staring. N-no...can't be, he's too short...and his hair is different..."

"Is he a nation?" Terra asked. Coma tilted his head in confusion. The person had blue hair and matching eyes that were wide as he stared at them.

"huh...I must be seeing things again...he looks nothing like Ter..." Suddenly Artica leapt up and slammed her hands on the table."Guys! Guess what I just remembered!" She yelled to the others.

Said person was now standing in front of the shop staring at them, as if waiting for something. He wore a hood that hid his face from the sun, a small smile on his face.

"Okay, who is that?"Artica asked, tilting her head."...Oh! I gotta call Amaroq again!...Hey... yeah, yeah...you get the blue prints? YAYZ! Ain't they awesome? Yes that's what they're supposed to do...kay, kay! Bye! Okay, guess what I just remembered! It's about Jay!"

Twitch and Terra looked up at her curiously. Coma was still staring at the boy.

"Is he a vampire or something? He's sending of strange wavelengths..." He whispered to the group.

"I dunno, and pay attention! This is about a friend of ours! Remember Jay? I think I know how to find him! Oh and if you want to know if he's a vampire, invite him to join us."Artica said. Coma nodded and started to walk to the door when he stopped and froze in place. He made a sort of strangled sound and hit the floor gasping for breath.

"COMA!" Alice and Venom yelled together. They both ran over to him and helped him off the floor. Venom lead Coma back to the table while Alice stood there and stared at the boy from the inside of the shop. Artica got up and joined them, telling Twitch, Terra, and Allen to stay at their table.

"What's wrong! Coma!" She asked, frantic."If we weren't in public, I'd do something..." Alice didn't move and inch. The boy still kept his sharp eyes locked in Alice's. "Alice, explain...now." Alice just cotinued to stare blankly, horrified. The wjhole resturant, well most of it, was trying to help them so no one noticed the two men shooting daggers at each other with the fiercest faces you'll ever see. No one heard the man in the white lab coat hiss to the taller male dressed in all black. No one heard the exchange of their names as the smaller of the two strode past, "General Dusk..." hissed the man in white.

"D'ct'r T'r All'n B'rche..." And then they were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Again please comment and critisize. This is my first Hetalia fan fic so don't be too judgemental.<strong>

**If you have any pairing ideas please share them, like oc x oc, oc x canon, canon xcanon.**

**Thanks!**


	5. The Start of War and Unknown Allies

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Hetalia, though I wish I did.**

**Comatose** countries:  
>Coma<strong> :Mediterranean<br>Artica:the Artic/Artica(Yes, she renamed the Artic)  
>Alice:West Antartica<br>Allen:East Antartica  
>Twitch:Bermuda<br>Venom:Pacific  
>Terra:AtlanticAtlantis  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Coma recovered from...whatever kind of attack he had, a bunch of worried faces looking at him. A frantic Inara was tugging at Artica's sleeve and pointing to the place Dusk and Ter had been. Twitch and Terra were clinging to Artica's legs.<p>

"Where'd the vampire go..." Coma murmered, looking at the door. Artica shrugged, a blank look on her face.

"Dunno...but, you guys wanna hear somethin'?" She said, Inara finally stopped pulling her sleeve.

"Da!" Allen exclaimed from his mothers arms.

"I think know how to find Jay! Wanna hear how?" Artica said, excited at the thought of seeing her old friend. Coma only sniggered.

"Ya like im but someone else likes ya. That is soooo weird." He said, laughing his ass off. Artica just looked at him strangely.

"I didn't understand what you just said, you mean like a crush? Wow, off topic, anyway...America arrested Ter thirty years ago, in his lone lab. Jay was with him then, so America might know where he is and if he doesn't it would be in some top secret file of the government's!" Artica said excitedly. Alice smiled at her.

"Great plan. But I did my research on America. He's a moron so he might've forgotten that day and stuff. And Coma, what the hell did you mean?"

"You 'member that one guy with the tan skin and the almost whit blonde hair that followed Dusk around an' he was always stalkin' Artie?" He chuckled.

"I remember him!He lifted my skirt once because he was chasing his minion, Turkey! And we can still ask America, the meeting isn't over until tomorrow, since there wasn't much time today..." Artica said. Coma just scractched his eye lid.

"Nnnn... I wanna sllleeeeeeppp..." He whined.

"It's still daytime." Alice said.

"Sooooo?"

"Fine, I'll just carry you!" Artica said, throwing Coma over her shoulder. Coma just grunted in disapproval before falling asleep. With that she forcefully dragged everyone back to their hotel room. Allen had fallen asleep halfway there and Alice handed him to Venom, who just seemed shocked.

"Yo, Alice. Can we talk?" Artica asked, glancing at the eldest of the group. Alice stared at Artica blankly before nodding and walking over to the teen.

"Sup?" was all she said. Artica glanced at her momentarily and hesitated.

"I'm real worried. They're planning something, I know it. The revolution was definately good for us, but if they attack us again, can we hold our ground? I can't lose the twins or any of you guys again. Listen to me, I'm gonna give myself gray hairs if I keep worrying!"Alice just patted her on the head and grinned.

"We kicked they're asses once, we can do it again! But this time, If anyone touches my little Allen, I will rip them limb from limb..." Alice stated, looking dementedly happy. In truth, Allen was scarred trying to protect his "Mamochka". Artica nodded, and smiled.

"Besides, we have an advantage. The one thing they don't have on their sides."

"Potential allies." Alice said, grinning in that "I-am-soooo-right-and-great-cause-I'm-a-mama-and-I-am-always-right!" look she ususally has.

"That and location and terrain. After all, most of us live in the harshest climates in the world and we know our way around them better than any other nation!" Artica added. Alice smiled before walking out of the room and coming back with a tiny metal box.

"I had a distant friend make this. He'll know me when he sees me." She said, pressing a button on the box before throwing it up. It opened to reveal a holographic image of their terrains current states. Alice growled lowly when she saw people in long white coats in Lesser Antartica.

"...Get me a phone, I have to alert Amaroq. If they're moving now then we'd better be ready." Alice handed her her cell phone, courtesy of always having needed numbers in case of emergency. Artica quickly dialed Amaroq's number, after a few rings there was an answer. The sounds of distant fighting could be heard. "Amaroq?" Her voice was quiet as she waited for an answer. Finally he answered, and Artica's face showed extreme horror. Alice was about to ask when she heard a loud bang. Turning to the hologram, she saw that parts of Lesser Antartica hed been bombed.

"No... VENOM!" Alice screamed, turning to see her husband holding their small, quivering son. His white jacket was stained crimson. Turning to Artica, she feared what happened. "Artica... THEY'RE BLOWING HIM UP! THEY'RE BLOWING UP ALLEN!" She screamed, looking at the teen.

"That's not all...Black Ice omega and beta have fallen, and Alpha is under siege..." Artica knew that she was forced to make a decision that showed her true colors. Save Allen and risk her own life or save herself."Let's go...we've got to save Allen." With that she ran from the room the twins close behind. Coma was already out in the hall, but turning so he could see the entire group. Unfortuantely they ran into America. When he noticed how panicky they were, he was confused.

"What's wro-"

"GET OUT OF OUR WAY YOU FAT ASSED AMERICAN!" Alice screamed, throwing him down the hall and out of their way. "COMA, CONTACT YELLOW STAR AND BLUE BLOOD! WE'LL NEED ALL THE HELP WE CAN GET!" With a nod, Coma untwisted himself and bent his neck sideways. He grew strange spider like legs that ripped through his shirt, destroying it. He revealed how thin he was and jumped out the nearest window. Landing in the middle of the street, he took off faster than ever. America just stared in shock, while Artic called out to the twins.

"Twitch! Call for the Seastorm Fighters! They're our best chance of defeating those on the ground! Terra! Send for the Shadow Hawks and the Falcons! They're our best planes! Direct them to Lesser Antartica!" The twins hurriedly complied, as they leapt onto their wolf pup's back and followed Coma. Inara followed as Artica leapt and tripled in size.

"You're coming with us, American. Get your damn troops mobilized cause you just witnessed one of the most dangerous things in the world. And I doubt you, or any other nation, is gonna end up getting out of this unscathed." Alice said, glaring at America. She took Allen into her arms and watched out the window as poice cars began to swarm around the building. There was a flash of light before she had turned into her true form. She was wearing an unusual gown that semed to mimic flames at the end. Her eyes had turned a blood red and her hair was like fire. She had large curled horns on both sides of her head.

"_Thick clouds cover my window, cutting off the light. A nightmare, covered with a scarf, I begin to move..._" Alice sang. The sunny sky was darkened by gray clouds. Foot steps were heard in the hall, walking towards them. Russia stood behind the demoness, before kneeling on one knee to her.

"You called, Alice?" Russia said, smiling. Alice turned to face the russian.

"It's time for war. Get your sisters ready. They've attacked Allen."

"Well, well, well. Looks like the king of curses is joining the fight." Artica said, now weilding to large guns and the bloodchilling red eyes back. With black and red wings, and red wolf ears and a tail. Her outfit was now tight-fitting flickered like a raging fire."Hurry Russia, we leave soon and..."She stopped mid-sentence,"And bring that little sneak at the end of the hall." She pointed in the direction, where a terrified Canada stood, shaking uncontrolably. Alice grinned at Canada before turning to America.

"Are you deaf, man! I said mobilize your troops, or there will be your blood shed on the battle field." Alice said, frowning angrily. Her demonic features had twisted into a look of annoyance. "Before you go, Ivan, I bestow this upon you. Come back carrying this shield, or come back being carried on it." Russia nodded, taking the shield from her. As it touched his skin, he was wearing demonic armor of sorts. America seemed to have gotten over his initatial shock, but soon realized that Russia was heading towards his brother.

"Canada! Dammit! Don't just stand there! Run!" America yelled, hoping he would come to his senses. Alice just sent some flames towards America. Before he could react, he was engulfed in the firey mass. As the flames died, he was wearing armor that was red and looked like flames. Canada, just continued to stare, until he saw Russia coming his way. He tried to reach the stairwell, only to find it blocked by Ukraine and Belarus, both wearing some form of demonic armor. Russia latched onto one of his arms and began dragging him towards Alice. Canada had started to cry and beg to be released, only to have a hand clamped over his mouth as he was dragged.

"Alice...let me handle this, okay?" Artica asked, glancing at her friend. Alice nodded and began using her magic to try and tend the severe wounds on Allens small form."Canada, we won't hurt you. I know we're terrifying like this, but we have to fight this way. We're at war and as the leader I call the shots. Allen and I, our land is under attack. We're going to save Allen first, and pray to Chaos that it's not to late to save me. We just need you to fight with us, after all, I hear your good with a gun. Now take this shield and either come back with it or on it." She handed a blue dragonscale shield to him. Canada's outfit changed and he now had silvery blue armor. Coma popped his head through the window, now turning it upside down.

"Yellow star and Blue blood have been contacted. They are moving towards the base in the Artic. They're back up is screechers, howlers, and harbringers." Coma said, his voice raspy. Artica nodded to Coma.

"Let's fly," Artica said nodding out the window to two planes hovering in the air. Russia threw Canda to Artica and America to Coma. Catching him, Coma threw America into on of the planes then sat on the wing. Russia jumped onto the same plane before being followed by Belarus and Ukriane. From the window, Alice stood there, watching them all with her flame like eyes.

"Good luck. I cannot accompany you for Venom and I must stop the law enforcement." Alice said, looking at Artica. Artica nodded to Alice, threw Canada to the other plane, and leapt onto the wing. She had a hard time getting Canada to stay in the plane, finally tying him to his seat with a complicated knot and leaving his hands free. He gave up trying to untie himself after the first couple attempts. Russia had to do the same to America, but Belarus had threatened his life if he didn't stay still. Russia sat in the front seat, and put on a set of headphones.

"Artica, we are ready to go, da?" Russia asked, starting up the plane. Artica gave him a thumbs up, and spread her wings, hovering above the plane. Russia started the plane, moving at a normal pace before the plane sped up, moving faster than a regular plane could. Alice stood there, watching them go. Venom stood behind her.

"What am I needed to do?" He asked. Alice didn't move, just stood there.

"Summon up a snow storm, keep the place chilled. They'll be forced to leave this building alone." Alice commanded. Venom did just that, creating a snow storm so cold it could freeze a speeding truck in it's place if it ran over a puddle. Meanwhile the planes, one flown by Russia and two flown by the twins, were weaving between buildings gaining speed and altitude. Each turn left the planes almost verticle to the ground, never losing that lightning fast, break-neck speed that would have shattered a normal plane by now. Artica kept up easily as she flew along side Russia's plane, America was in full out panic mode, and it was annoying the hell out of Russia and Belarus. Ukraine just kept trying to get America to be quiet.

Eventually, America calmed down, but it was obvious that the plane's unnatural movement made him extremely uneasy. At least the screaming had stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>Again please comment and critisize. This is my first Hetalia fan fic so don't be too judgemental.<strong>

**If you have any pairing ideas please share them, like oc x oc, oc x canon, canon xcanon.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
